


Ecstasy

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: After a medical mishap, Emma learns some new things about Regina—and their relationship.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 340





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably over-rating, but it does fleetingly exceed T so I’m being safe. 
> 
> Prompt: “Are you kidding me right now?!”

Emma thought longingly of getting behind her desk so that she could unbutton her jeans. She really shouldn’t have eaten so much at lunch, but she just couldn’t choose between the fries and the onion rings with her grilled cheese. As she stepped into her office, she immediately noticed that the desk drawer was open and the baggie of pills she had taken off a Lost Boy this morning was on her desk, open.

“Shit,” she hissed under her breath. She knew she was supposed to use the evidence locker for things like this, but it took _so_ long to log things in, and she had been _so _hungry, and it had only been like half an hour, who would even have- 

“Emma!”

Startled, she turned and saw Regina sitting in the holding cell, clutching the blanket.

“Regina, what-”

“This blanket has the most interesting texture. Have you ever noticed that?”

“I- no? Um, why are you in there?” The door was open, so nobody had locked her up. Honestly the whole thing felt like a trap, or maybe one of those YouTube prank shows Henry was always watching.

“Oh, I came by to see if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. But, really, this blanket, come feel it.”

“Um.”

“Now, Ms. Swan.”

“Okay, okay.” Emma had learned not to argue with that tone of voice, so she crossed the bullpen and stepped into the cell, still feeling like she was about to be pranked as she got closer and started reaching out her hand toward the blanket.

“By the gods!”

Emma stopped in her tracks and whipped around to see what Regina was looking at behind her, ready for the prank to finally materialize. Not seeing anything, she turned back and demanded, “What?”

“You- are- beautiful!” Regina’s face was joyous, radiant, and Emma felt a twinge in her chest. Then her brow furrowed in confusion. “Why did I say that?”

Emma couldn’t help wincing, but she tried to play it off casually. “Yeah, ha, what a dumb thing to say.”

“No, I mean, why did I say it out loud? I just- I really want to tell you things right now. Like, I love the way you rushed over here to do what I needed even though it’s really stupid to jump in a jail cell. I mean, stupid for me too, to be fair. I just feel really close to you right now.” She stopped, a bewildered look on her face. “I think someone gave me a truth serum.”

Emma’s head was spinning as much as Regina’s must be, so she took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s retrace your steps. Start with right before I got here and then we can work backwards.” She deliberately pushed away what Regina had said about loving something about her, because that must be a side effect of whatever this was.

“Well, I came in looking for you. And then when you weren’t here, I sat down at your desk to wait. But I had a bit of a headache, so I opened your drawer and found your bag of aspirin.”

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

Emma was thinking through it. “Chatty- really into the texture of the blanket- Hey Regina, are you thirsty right now?”

Regina flopped back against the wall behind her dramatically. “Oh my god, so thirsty. Do you have any water?”

Her sigh started somewhere down around her toes. “Well, I guess I don’t need to send those pills out to the lab to find out what they are.”

“What?”

She took a deep, steadying breath. “Your symptoms. Those pills must be ecstasy.”

“What?”

“It’s not a truth serum. You’re just high.”

**

It took a while to calm Regina down. Discovering that she’d accidentally taken drugs—and that Emma had accidentally left drugs lying around—hadn’t gone over well. Eventually, Emma convinced her to let her take her home while she was waiting for it to wear off. Now Regina was lying on her own couch, stroking her chenille throw blanket with a single-minded intensity.

Suddenly, she looked up at where Emma was sitting in a nearby chair. “Emma?”

Emma met her gaze warily, worried she was about to get another—deserved—scolding. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For always taking care of me. Rushing into fires and jumping in front of wraiths and all of those things you always do.”

Emma knew her smile was gooey. “Any time.”

“I really love that about you, you know?”

There was that twinge in her chest again, and she tried to play it off again. “Yeah, well, uh, no problem.”

“I love a lot of things about you.”

“So you keep saying,” Emma said, trying not to encourage her even though she was aching to know, because Regina would never have told her this in her right mind. Trying to distract herself from her unethical curiosity, she got up and started pacing, only to stop when she realized that probably that wasn’t going to help keep Regina calm.

“For example, I love the way your ass looks in those jeans.”

Startled, she turned back to face her, but all she could think of to say was, “Um, what?”

“I really want to touch you right now.”

Emma let out a nervous laugh. “Must be the ecstasy talking.” It had to be. Right? Because it heightened sensations?

“Yes and no. I always want to touch you but it’s true that I’d probably never tell you otherwise.” She was staring dreamily at the ceiling like she was not turning Emma’s whole world upside down, inside out, and backwards.

“Are you kidding me right now?!”

Regina looked at her sharply. “I know I’m _high_, but I’m completely serious.”

“I get that, but- always? How long?” She kept sputtering her way through questions, unable to stop. “We could have been- you know and- we’re _not_?”

“Oh.” Her confused expression was so adorable that Emma had a hard time remembering she was annoyed with her for never saying anything. “You too?”

She felt suddenly exhausted, collapsing back into her chair, sprawled awkwardly. “Yeah.”

**

_That Weekend_

“Well, here we are,” Emma said as she pulled into Regina’s driveway, trying to sound more casual than she felt.

“And not a moment too soon,” Regina said. Emma winced. She hadn’t thought their first date had gone that badly. Sure, there had been that incident with the waiter-

Then Regina went on, “I can’t believe I let you drive me around in this yellow deathtrap.”

Emma felt all the tension drain out of her body as she realized she was just teasing her about the car. “It’s a perfectly safe vehicle,” she teased right back.

“Doubtful,” Regina said back, and there was a warmth in her tone Emma had been too nervous to notice before.

The second the car was off, Emma leapt out of her seat and rushed around to Regina’s side to open the door for her. Regina’s eyebrow was raised and she was definitely smirking, but she gamely stayed in place until the door was open, then took Emma’s offered hand as she stood. “I don’t mind the chivalry, though. Corny, but sweet.”

“That’s me,” Emma said as she shut the car door behind Regina. “Call me Kettle Corn.”

Regina laughed. “I’d rather go back to Ms. Swan.”

Emma realized they were still holding hands as they walked up the path to Regina’s door. She wondered if that meant a good night kiss was on the table. Or maybe that was too forward on a first date. She wished she had asked somebody about Enchanted Forest dating etiquette. What if she came off like some kind of pushy jerk-

They had reached the porch now, and Emma’s window to decide whether she should go for a kiss was rapidly closing. Regina’s hand pulled out of hers to find her keys in her purse, and she felt a little twinge of loss. Then Regina turned back to her and she froze like a deer in headlights.

“Emma? Is something wrong?”

“Can I kiss you?” she blurted.

Regina chuckled. “Yes, of course.” Then she just did it, stepping forward to press against Emma, cupping her face in her hands and pressing their lips together slow and sweet.

Emma let out a little involuntary “Nnh.” Then she shook herself. “What about going inside and making out on the couch like teenagers?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Emma’s heart sank. She was just mustering a polite answer when Regina went on, “I’m pretty sure I’d do something I feel like I shouldn't do on a first date, even with someone I know and like so well.”

“Wow, that was truthful.” Knowing that Regina wanted to take her to bed made her feel bold, so she added with a grin, “Are you somehow high again?”

Regina gave her a _look_. “Do you really want to bring that up? Because it really raises the odds that we never get to the third date when I let you fuck me.”

Hearing Regina say “fuck me” sent a bolt of heat straight to Emma’s clit, which was distracting when she needed to apologize. “Sorry- I- um- just- I’m-” She took a steading breath. “I’m just glad we finally figured it out,” she finished finally.

“Me too,” Regina said. Then she kissed her again.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Xena reference?


End file.
